


it's always been you

by ravensgrounder



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mild Smut, Modern AU, like really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensgrounder/pseuds/ravensgrounder
Summary: “Wedding? What wedding?”“Korra didn’t tell you?” Mako slings his arm over said girl’s shoulder, bringing her closer to him. Korra rests her hand on his chest naturally, and the image burns Asami’s eyes. “I proposed a few weeks ago. We haven’t decided on a date yet, but we’re thinking sometime in spring.”Asami feels the world start to collapse beneath her, and she’s about to fall in.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this idea came from, but it literally wouldn't leave my brain until I finished it.   
> let's pretend like my other fic isn't sitting waiting for me to finish it lol 
> 
> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy!

The brisk air, loud car horns, and bustling groups of people greet Asami as she steps out of the airport and into the streets of New York City for the first time in years. 

Four years to be exact. 

Memories of the many times she’s used this same area to pick up her family and friends run through her mind. The times when she was younger and she’d meet her father here with her mother after a long business trip. He would hug her tight once he saw her and her mother would brag about what a good girl she had been while he was gone. He’d wink at her as he claims he had no doubts. 

She plays with the ring on her right hand, her mother’s, subconsciously, as she waits for her driver. Yasuko’s passing had been sudden, and was the very reason she was back in the city that she had originally left. Her father’s voice had broken over the phone when he had told her the news, and it was the first time she had ever heard him cry. The love that they had for each other was immeasurable, and she could only imagine the pain he was going through. 

It’s why she had flown back to New York as soon as she could. Japan had always been too far away from her parents, and she had wished she hadn’t spent so much time away. Tokyo was a beautiful city, and although her parents had visited numerous times over the years it still never felt like home. 

But neither did New York, really. 

A sleek, black limousine pulls up to the curb, and her driver steps out to grab her belongings. Asami politely thanks him, and seats herself in the back. They exchange pleasantries while he starts the drive, before letting a comfortable silence fall between them. Asami gazes out the window at the tall buildings that surround them and almost lets out a sigh. It’s early in the morning and the sun is reflecting off of them in what looks like it’s out of a film. They arrive at her destination, and her driver once again helps with her bags. He welcomes her back to the city, and Asami gives him a hefty tip- because she can. 

Her apartment feels almost the same as she had left it. She had decided to rent it out not long after she had left, and her parents had been her stand-in landlords while she had been gone. Thankfully, the tenants had moved out a few months ago and she was able to return without searching for a new place to stay. She placed her bags carefully on the hardwood floor, the sound echoing throughout the room. 

Empty. 

That’s how she felt. Her mother was gone, her father was grieving, and she didn’t have anything else for her in this city anymore. She briefly pondered upon her past life before she had left. She wondered if her friends were still around. If they had even wanted to see her after all these years. 

She thought of Korra. She thought of how they had left things. 

And assumed they did not. 

Her phone chimed with what she presumed was a message pertaining to work, and she looked it over just for the distraction. The time read 8am at the top of the screen and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to sleep even after her long flight. She grabbed her laptop out of one her bags and moved into what used to be her study. As she set her things up to begin working, her stomach started betraying her and grumbling instead. 

Deciding that she should solve that issue before she can begin working properly, she collects her bag as she opens her phone to google a coffee shop. There’s some chain one nearby, so close that she settles on walking there. The streets are full of people going about their own lives, as it was just any other day to them. And truthfully it was; no one knew Asami nor did they care about why she was there. 

The shop is quaint and charming, she orders a black coffee and some kind of croissant breakfast sandwich. There’s a booth seat near a window that she sits at, observing the people walking by. She wonders how long this place has been here. A barista drops off her coffee and lets her know her sandwich will be done in a moment. She blows the steam away from the top of it before taking a sip. The flavor is pleasant and warms her with ease. 

“Asami?” 

She’s mid-sip as she looks up in surprise at her name. Standing in front of her is someone she was definitely not ready nor prepared to see so soon since returning to the city. 

“Korra.” Asami manages to choke out, raking her eyes over the woman who is evidently just as shocked as she is. Her hair is shorter than it has ever been, now in a cute bob, she notes. Her eyes are the same vibrant blue that she remembers. Her skin is a bit darker than she recalls, and she assumes she must’ve been getting out more like she had always wanted. She looks older, more mature, but there’s still that child-like joy in her that Asami had always loved. 

Asami isn’t sure what to do now, with Korra in front of her for the first time in what feels like  _ forever _ , looking like she’s seen a ghost. Oh. She has. Asami. 

Asami breaks the spell that Korra’s under by standing and reaching out her hand to shake in welcome, to which Korra just shakes her head and practically smothers her with a hug. She’s warm and smells like vanilla, just like the same perfume she’s always worn. Asami hugs her back because it’d be rude if she didn’t- and she tries not to think too hard about the feeling of Korra’s tight arms around her. 

It’s over before she knows it- Korra is pulling back and smiling at her in disbelief, still holding her forearms as she looks her over. 

“I didn’t know you were in town! When did you get back?” 

“A few hours ago.” 

They’ve been holding each other for far too long to be normal, so Asami drops her arms carefully. Korra’s looking at her again, and Asami wonders what she notices is different and what is the same. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail now as she’s grown to become more reserved. She wears less makeup now than when she was younger, and she probably is just as pale as she’s always been. 

“Wow.” Korra blinks, before forcing herself to look somewhere else and running a hand through her hair. “Sorry- I just didn’t think I’d see you again.” It’s said as a joke and Asami knows it- but at the same time there’s something painfully true about it. Korra knows that Asami knows and they both share an awkward moment before Asami clears her throat and gestures to the booth she had been sitting at. 

“Would you like to join me?” She can’t tell if she’s just being polite like she’s been taught, or feeding the masochist inside of her. Korra seems equally as surprised at her request, but nods anyways, and they both take a seat opposite each other. The barista brings Korra’s coffee and Asami’s sandwich, and they both thank him. Korra notices the black coffee and wrinkles her nose in distaste. 

“Black? Still? I guess you haven’t changed.” She’s teasing her to ease the awkwardness, Asami can tell, but she doesn’t mind as she allows a small smile to grace her lips. 

“It’s how coffee should be enjoyed.” She raises a brow at the practically white coffee that Korra is enjoying, “ _ Not _ drowning in creamer and sugar.” 

Korra rolls her eyes at her but she’s smiling, and Asami can’t help but stare as she mirrors it. It’s been so long since she had last seen her smile. The thought causes a pang in her heart, so she forces her attention onto her sandwich. 

“You look good.” She states simply, trying her best to hide the emotion behind it. “I like the haircut.” 

Korra is still smiling at her as she brushes a hand through her hair again, and there’s a pink tinge on her cheeks. “Thanks. You’re looking snazzy as always.” 

Asami almost snorts at the mere dorkiness of the compliment- it’s  _ so _ Korra- but instead she smiles back at her. She takes a few bites out of her food and they both enjoy their respective coffees. It’s odd, both of them being together again, but at the same time it’s like they were never apart. Korra fiddles with her fingers for a moment, a nervous habit that Asami can tell means that there’s something on her mind, before speaking again. 

“So, what brings you back?” It’s a simple question, really, but still there’s some weight behind it. Like there always is when it comes to her and Korra. 

“My mother passed away.” She avoids Korra’s gaze because she can’t stand to see another person look at her with pity again like they do whenever she tells them. “She was in a car accident.” 

“I’m so sorry..” Korra says softly, and Asami squeezes her eyes shut as she tries not to let herself cry. She told herself she wouldn’t cry until the funeral. She hated feeling so weak. 

Suddenly, there’s a hand on her arm, and she opens her eyes to see Korra watching her. There’s no pity in her eyes like she had expected, only worry. Korra would know more than anyone just how close Asami and her mother had been. 

“She loved you very much.” Asami looks at her hand on her arm and decidedly covers it with her own hand.

Asami can only nod in response as she swallows thickly. Yasuko had always liked Korra. They both shared similar qualities, their caring attitudes making it easy for them to get along. Korra can tell she wants to change the subject, so she does. 

“What are you doing tomorrow night? I’m getting drinks with the boys and Opal, I’m sure everyone would love to see you.” 

It’s not surprising that all her friends are still getting together, but the fact that they’d still want to have her join them seems odd to her. Or maybe just that Korra would want to spend more time with her outside of this unplanned breakfast they were having. 

“Okay.” She can’t come up with a good enough excuse not to, and with Korra right here in front of her it was hard to say no. “As long as Bolin doesn’t decide to buy himself a whole bottle of vodka again.” It’s an obscure memory from when he had first turned twenty-one, and it makes Korra laugh. 

“Oh, don’t worry. He hasn’t drank vodka since he threw up on Santa last Christmas.” 

“He what?!” Asami snorts, it’s embarrassing but Korra somehow laughs louder at it.

“You have  _ no idea _ how much you’ve missed..” 

////

The bar that Korra tells her to meet them at is one that they used to visit often when they were younger. It’s changed- improved it’s furniture and painted the walls a different color, but it still reminds her of old times. Of Bolin’s twenty-first birthday- when he drank a whole bottle of vodka to himself and almost got them kicked out for the first time. When Opal and Bolin had gotten into their first fight and Korra and Asami had comforted her by drinking too much and singing shitty karaoke together. The time when Mako and Asami had finally broken up, and the girls invited her out to distract her. When Asami had realized she was in love with Korra and had come here alone, drank one too many martinis and left Korra an embarrassing drunk voicemail that they never talked about. 

She finds the four of them huddled in a round booth table, all chatting together. Korra notices her first and waves her over. Asami approaches and gets covered in hugs as they all hug her- Bolin practically picking her up with his excitement. 

It’s overwhelming, really. She felt lonely when she had first landed back in New York, but as her old friends asked her how Tokyo was and how the business had been going over there, saying how much they had missed her, the feeling lessened. Korra looks at her from behind Bolin’s shoulder, and they share a smile. Asami silently thanked her for inviting her out with them.

They all finally take a seat at the booth again, Asami sits next to Opal and Bolin, and Korra sits opposite her with Mako beside her. 

“We’re so happy to see you, Asami! Although we wish it was under other circumstances..” Bolin says, before receiving an elbow from Opal. 

“What Bo means is, we’re glad you’re back. New York hasn’t been the same without you.” Bolin rubs his side with a pout, feigning injury. 

“She’s right. Who else is gonna pay for the cab when we’re all too drunk?” Mako teases, and it makes Asami roll her eyes playfully in response. 

“It’s great to see you guys again, too.” Asami says, and she means it. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed this. This bar, her friends. Korra. 

“Korra told me some stuff yesterday, but it seems like I’ve still got a lot to catch up on. How’s the force going, Mako?” 

“Great! I’m actually a detective now. Got my first case a few weeks ago.” He’s proud of himself, she can tell, he had wanted to be a detective ever since they were kids. 

“That’s good to hear. I’m glad Lin finally decided to go easy on you for once.” 

“I wouldn’t say that-” Bolin says, “You should’ve seen her face when he told her he would need time off for the wedding- you would’ve thought he had confessed a murder!” 

“Wedding? What wedding?” 

“Korra didn’t tell you?” Mako slings his arm over said girl’s shoulder, bringing her closer to him. Korra rests her hand on his chest naturally, and the image burns Asami’s eyes. “I proposed a few weeks ago. We haven’t decided on a date yet, but we’re thinking sometime in spring.”

Asami feels the world start to collapse beneath her, and she’s about to fall in.

“Fall.” Korra argues, “Spring weddings are way too overpriced.” Her words barely reach Asami’s ears. 

Mako chuckles, “Fine. Fall.” He plants a kiss on her forehead, and Asami forces herself to look anywhere but the two of them. Their cuddling nauseates her. 

“Congratulations.” She says politely, because that’s who she is. Her parents had taught her how to act and what to say in situations like these. Even as it felt like the room was closing in around her. She feels Korra’s eyes on her, still all-knowing, and she’s suddenly acutely aware of how sober she is. 

“I need a drink.” She states as she starts to stand, but Mako stops her. 

“Don’t worry, I got you.” He stands, and for some reason Korra follows him. “Tonight’s on us.”

“Martini, right?” Korra asks, and Asami nods. It shouldn’t make her happy that Korra still remembers what she drinks, not with the way her and Mako are standing together. And definitely not with the way they walked hand in hand towards the bar. 

“You didn’t tell me they were dating.” Asami’s tone is accusatory as she turns towards Opal. She shouldn’t be mad at her, she shouldn’t be mad in general. She didn’t have the right to- but she was. 

Opal had been the only one Asami had kept in contact with since she had been gone. A few messages and phone calls a year where Asami would ask how they were all doing- and by them she truly meant Korra. Opal would share just enough to sate her curiosity. Tell her Korra was doing well, staying safe, but never sharing too many details. Now she knew why. 

“You didn’t ask!” She raises her arms in defense, and Asami crosses her own. “And besides, what was I supposed to say? I didn’t even expect them to last a year, let alone get engaged.” Opal says truthfully, and Bolin lets out a comically loud gasp. 

“Opal! You can’t say stuff like that!” She rolls her eyes, and places her hand on his shoulder. 

“Sweetie. I get he’s your brother, but you know it’s true.” Bolin frowns, but doesn’t argue with her, which Asami assumes means he agrees. 

Asami puts her face into her hands and sighs, “God, I wouldn’t have agreed to come out tonight if I had known that. This just makes things worse.” 

“Why? You and Mako haven’t dated in like, forever. I thought you were over him.” Bolin says before taking a sip of his beer. 

“Bo. I love you. But you’re such an idiot.” Opal says, making Asami laugh. 

“I agree my brother’s an idiot, but why this time?” Mako says as he slides himself back into his seat, Korra beside him. She slides Asami’s drink over to her, and she prays that they didn’t hear anything before that. She mumbles a small thank you to Korra, who nods. 

Opal comes up with some white lie on the spot to cover for them and Asami is thankful that she can think so fast on the spot. Asami drinks to distract herself from the thought of Korra and Mako being  _ engaged _ , ignoring the way they sit together like they’re meant to be. It makes her heart clench as she wishes she was the one holding Korra like that. Kissing her forehead, whispering things in her ear that make her giggle. She wishes things were different. 

If only she hadn’t messed things up all those years ago. 

Mako taps out for the night after only an hour, stating he’s got to work early the next morning and won’t wake up if he stays any longer. Bolin teases him for being a lightweight and Asami briefly joins in. 

“Don’t stay out too late.” He tells Korra, leaning down to kiss her goodbye. Asami has to look away so she won’t see the image of them kissing in her head later. 

“Whatever.” Korra rolls her eyes but she’s still smiling as she wishes him a good night. 

They all order a few more rounds of drinks before Bolin is slurring his words and laughing boisterously. Opal is practically holding him up at this point, to which she tells them they better head out as well. Bolin gives Asami another big bear hug, insisting she needs to visit more. Opal has to basically pry him off of her, but Asami is laughing still. 

That leaves just her and Korra. 

It reminds her of all the times before she had left. The nights usually ended with just the two of them, neither one wanting to end their time spent together. The bar is fairly empty at this point, strange for a place in New York City, and Asami glances around the room as she takes in all that has changed. 

“They still have the same pool table?” She notices the table not too far from them, and it reminds her of the competitions the boys would have.

“Yeah.” Korra smiles, most likely recalling the same memories, “Do you wanna play?” 

“Sure, but I’ll have you know I still haven’t learned after all these years.” 

Korra laughs and grabs her hand as she stands, “Good for you ‘cause I’m a  _ great _ teacher.” She drags her over to the pool table and starts setting it up. She lines the cue ball up perfectly before handing Asami a stick. 

“Alright, we gotta get all of our respective balls in, whichever kind one of us pockets first determines what we’ll have. If you pocket the 8-ball before all the others then you automatically lose. I’ll let you hit first since you’re learning.” 

“Um, okay.” Korra’s directions don’t seem too hard, as she leans forward to aim at the cue ball. Although she can’t get it quite right, as she goes to hit it she completely misses and lets out a huff of frustration. Korra laughs, before stepping in to help her.

“Here, try this.” She steps behind Asami, her arms around her as she guides Asami on how to hold the stick correctly. Korra’s hands are on top of hers and her breath in her ear as she moves the stick, bringing it back slightly before pushing forward to hit the cue ball with enough force to send it flying to the other balls. They scatter around the pool table, and Asami tries not to focus on Korra’s breathy voice as she mumbles, “Good job.” in her ear. 

Asami clears her throat and moves away, handing the stick to Korra so she can take her turn. She tries hard not to think of how badly she wants to stay in that position, maybe have Korra mumble something else in her ear instead.. 

“So. You and Mako.” The topic isn’t her favorite, that’s for sure, but it takes her mind off of the betraying thoughts she’s having about the woman next to her. Korra takes her turn, almost knocking a striped ball into a hole. 

“Yeah. I hope that’s not weird- him being your ex and all.” She rubs the back of her neck awkwardly, handing the stick to Asami. 

“No. It’s not weird. It was a long time ago.” She wants to say, he’s not the part that makes it weird, but instead she takes her turn and pockets a solid ball. She goes to hand over the stick to Korra, who shakes her head. 

“Whenever you pocket a ball you get another turn.” 

Asami returns to looking over the pool table for her next shot. 

“We got together not too long after you left, actually.” Korra’s leaning on the other side of the pool table now, watching Asami line up her stick with the cue ball. “I think we were both pretty bummed about you leaving and we started spending a lot of time together- so it just kind of happened.” She shrugs nonchalantly, as if everyone had expected it to happen. Asami doesn’t pocket another ball, and hands the stick to Korra. 

“Well, I’m glad he was there for you.” Asami says, and it’s an honest statement, even though there’s some twinge of hurt behind it. She wishes that he didn’t need to be there for her, that Asami had stayed instead. But she knew she couldn’t do that. 

Korra pockets two more before missing the third, handing off the stick once again. Asami misses, again, and internally blames it on her mind being distracted and the alcohol in her system. 

“What about you? Are you seeing anyone?” 

“No. I’ve actually been single for a while.” Ever since I left you, she wants to say, but knows it wouldn’t make a difference. Korra was with Mako now. 

“Really? That’s surprising.” Korra misses again, and curses under her breath. 

“Why do you say that?” 

Korra shrugs, “I dunno. You just have never failed to have a line of people waiting to be with you, so I’m kind of surprised you’ve stayed single this whole time.” 

Asami pockets another ball, then accidentally pockets the cue ball at the same time. 

“You lose a turn when you pocket the cue ball- and now I get to put it wherever I want.” 

Korra laughs at her misfortune before retrieving the white ball and setting it where she wants on the table. Asami frowns as she thinks over what she had said before. 

“I guess I just haven’t found someone I wanted enough again.” The ‘again’ at the end is uncalled for, and Asami knows it, but she blames the alcohol for letting it slip. Korra notices, she’s sure, as she seems to rush her turn instead of looking Asami in the eye. She misses the ball she had intended to hit, and instead pockets the 8-ball. She curses in defeat, loudly this time, and Asami laughs. 

“Looks like you’re almost  _ too _ good of a teacher.” Korra grumbles in response, putting the stick away and cleaning up the pool table for the next person. 

“I think I’m all pool-ed out.” 

Asami checks her phone and realizes how late it is. 

“I should probably head home. I’m supposed to have a meeting tomorrow with some execs back in Tokyo.” 

“Let me walk you home.” It’s an excuse to spend more time together alone, and Asami knows it. She isn’t sure why Korra would want to, what with her and Mako and everything, but she allows it. 

They walk together quietly, the night life still apparent and buzzing around them, until they make it closer to Asami’s apartment. 

“Are you excited?” Asami breaks the silence, “For the wedding?” 

“Yeah,” Korra shrugs, “I mean, why wouldn’t I be? It’s gonna be perfect.” 

Asami nods like she agrees- although she really doesn’t, not at all. They stop in front of Asami’s apartment, and Korra lets out a sigh. She looks at her curiously. 

“Sorry, it’s just- I love Mako. I really do. I love spending time with him. We just don’t really get along most of the time, I guess. He can really get on my nerves.” She looks down at her feet and kicks a rock on the sidewalk. “Everyone seems to think we’re perfect for each other and is excited for the wedding but, I don’t know.. What do you think?” She’s got that innocent look in her eyes that Asami knows all too well. 

What does she think? Well, for starters, she thinks Mako and her are terrible together. She thinks that they should’ve never started dating in the first place. She thinks that it feels like a cruel joke coming back to New York City for her mom’s funeral to find out that the woman she’s in love with is marrying someone else entirely. But she doesn’t say that. Instead, she chooses her words carefully. 

“I don’t know if you want to know what I think.” Asami says, choosing to return Korra’s look with one of history. 

“Right.” Korra tears her eyes away and laughs bitterly, “Sorry I asked.” 

She wobbles on her feet for a second, before looking back up at her. 

“How long are you staying in New York for?” 

“I don’t know. My mom’s funeral is in a few weeks, but after that I’m not sure.” Korra nods, and Asami knows it’s not the answer that she wants to hear. Asami wishes she could give her a definite answer. And maybe that would change her thoughts on Mako. But Asami knows it probably wouldn’t. 

“Well, I’ll be around when you aren’t busy. I know everyone else will agree to having you around again. We usually meet up every Friday night at the bar. And I’m usually always free. Been doing a lot of freelance art since it started taking off so I’m basically my own boss now.” She’s stalling, Asami can tell she doesn’t want to say goodbye, not just yet. Maybe she’s afraid that Asami will distance herself again. 

“That’s good to hear. I know you had always wanted that.” Korra nods, shifting her weight to her other foot as she searched for another topic to keep her here.

“You should probably head home, Korra. It’s late and I know Mako’s probably wondering where you are.” 

“Yeah.” The reality check pulls her back in, and she sucks in a breath. “He probably is.” 

“Don’t be a stranger, will you? I know this is hard for you but you should let people be there for you.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” 

There’s a beat of silence before Korra pulls Asami in for a tight hug. It’s friendly, like it should be, but Asami can’t help but read into it more than she should. Korra nestles her face in the corner of her neck and Asami briefly thinks she feels tears touch her there but she doesn’t speak of it. Korra grips her like she’s afraid Asami will run the second they part, and Asami wants to tell her that she’s changed. That she isn’t running anymore. Instead, she smooths Korra’s hair in a gesture that is  _ too _ friendly, but she doesn’t care. 

Korra pulls back after a moment, and if she had been crying Asami can’t tell. She places a hand on Asami’s right cheek before leaning up to leave a kiss on her left; an action so fast that Asami doesn’t even have time to process it. 

“See you around.” Korra says, before stepping away and beginning her walk home. 

Asami still feels like she’s dreaming when she stumbles into her apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit shorter than I would’ve liked but oh well. 
> 
> enjoy!

The next two weeks before her mother’s funeral seem to drag on endlessly. Her work lets her keep herself busy as usual, but thinking of Korra and the soft touches they had shared makes it hard to completely focus. She replays them in her head like a broken record on repeat, trying and failing not to read too much into what they all mean. Why would Korra act like this if she was with Mako? Why, after all these years was she still soft for her? 

She agrees to join them for their Friday night get togethers, letting the comfort of her friends keep her occupied. Bolin keeps everyone laughing with all the ridiculous acts he pulls for fun, and Opal always stops him before he goes too far. They even each other out, and she’s glad that they found each other. 

The first week she joins them, Korra and Mako aren’t nearly as touchy as they had first been, and Asami worries she may have had some part in that. But still she’s thankful to not have to see it. Mako taps out early once again, but Korra barely offers him a goodbye as he leaves. He goes to kiss her but she moves so it’s on her cheek instead, and the air feels stiff once he’s gone. The unspoken tension is thick, and of course Opal is the first to break it.

“Are you two fighting again?” 

“No.” Korra grunts out, but they all know that she’s lying. They all choose not to call her out on it. Asami leaves not too long after that, knowing that if her night ends like last week she was sure Korra would try and ask for her advice again. Offering advice to your somewhat ex about her new fiance that’s somehow also your ex, didn’t seem like the most appealing situation to her. Korra seems disappointed in her leaving so early, but doesn’t stop her. 

The week after is different. When she arrives at their usual booth, she notices a change in Korra’s demeanor. She’s  _ all _ over Mako, practically draping herself over him, giggling at everything he says. Asami notices the three already empty glasses in front of her and connects the dots. She was drunk. It makes her cringe seeing the affection, but she keeps it to herself. Korra is excited to see her still, stumbling into her and hugging her. 

“‘Sami! I missed ya!” She slurs her words and hugs Asami for  _ way _ too long, but Asami lets her. If anyone asks she’ll blame it on how drunk she is. Korra’s hand even grazes her ass momentarily, a lazy grin on her face as she pulls Asami to sit down. She doesn’t mention the gesture, thinking maybe it was just an accident. 

They sit opposite of each other again, and Bolin catches her up on some story Mako is telling. Something about his work, he had just finished his first case, but all Asami can focus on is Korra. She is still leaning into Mako, a huge dopey grin on her face as she looks at Asami. A foot touches her own underneath the table, and Asami almost jumps in surprise. She contains it to just her eyes, to which Korra notices. 

Her grin becomes a smirk as she slides her foot up the inside of Asami’s ankle, up her leg slightly before running it back down. Asami licks her lips and raises an eyebrow at her as she tries to focus back on the words coming from Mako’s mouth. She can’t hear a word he says as Korra continues her adventure, she’s teasing Asami and she  _ knows _ it. 

Mako is right next to her and their friends are surrounding them, but it feels like it’s just her and Korra. Korra gently pushes Asami’s knees apart, biting back her smirk as Asami lets her. Because it’s Korra. She can’t say no. Nor did she want to.

She’s drunk, Asami tells herself, as she feels the edge of her skirt lift slightly. She clears her throat abruptly, and the foot instantly drops to the ground as if it was never there. Her friends are looking at her for the explanation behind her interruption, and she tries to stop the blush on her face. 

“Sorry. Excuse me. I need to use the restroom.” She straightens her skirt when she rises, ignoring the burning stare Korra is giving her. Her friends don’t question her excuse or stop her as she makes it to the bathroom. 

Once inside, she leans her hands against the cold counter and lets out a shaky breath that she didn’t realize she was holding. She had forgotten this side of Korra. They had only slept with each other once, back right before she had left for Tokyo, but still, the ache between her legs betrayed her. She wasn’t sure how she could go back out there with Korra acting like that. 

The bathroom door slams open and Asami jumps at the sound. Korra’s looking at her in the reflection of the mirror and Asami shivers. Her eyes are glazed from alcohol as she moves towards her slowly. 

“You okay?” Her voice is soft and caring like usual, and Asami forces herself to turn around to face her completely. 

“Yeah.” Korra is still stepping closer, and Asami swallows, “Yeah. I’m fine.” 

Korra’s in her space, breathing her air, as Asami is backed against the counter at this point. She places both of her hands on the counter on either side of Asami, her body hovering near her but not quite touching. The smell of alcohol fills her nose instead of Korra’s usual sweet vanilla perfume, and it reels Asami back to reality. Korra was with Mako.

“Korra.” She attempts to make her voice sound firm, and it works, seeing as Korra pulls back slightly to look her in the eye. “You’re drunk.” 

“And?” Korra looks annoyed at her interruption, and she reaches a hand up to push Asami’s hair away from her neck. The action makes Asami briefly close her eyes as she imagines Korra leaving kisses along her neck, before she stops herself. She grabs Korra’s wrist to stop her. 

“And you’re with Mako.” 

A light goes on in Korra’s head and she pulls her hand out of Asami’s grip. She huffs in annoyance and steps away from her, towards one of the sinks instead. She’s angry and Asami feels like she did something wrong. Should she not have stopped things from progressing further? Surely Korra would have regretted whatever would happen once she was sober. 

Korra turns the faucet on and splashes cold water on her face. It’s an action that Asami can tell is to sober herself up, but with the amount of drinks she’s had Asami can safely assume it isn’t working. She wipes her face with a paper towel before catching Asami’s eye. She stares at her, that anger still burning in her eyes, but it softens to an ember before she speaks.

“Why did you leave?” Korra asks simply, and Asami parts her mouth in surprise. 

“I had to.” 

Korra’s immediately shaking her head, “No,” she laughs but it’s not one of joy, “Don’t tell me that stupid excuse again.” Her voice trembles, almost breaks, and she hangs her head, breathing heavily. 

Asami isn’t sure what to do. She  _ had _ to leave for Tokyo all those years ago. Her father was too old to help kickstart the company there, who else would have done it? 

“Korra..” She lends a hand on her shoulder, but Korra just shrugs it off and backs away from Asami. She wipes the tear that has fallen down her cheek with the back of her hand and avoids eye contact. 

“Y’know what the worst part is?” Korra faces the restroom exit, and Asami turns her head away so she doesn’t have to see the new tears forming in her eyes. “I never stopped thinking about you. Even with Mako. Even after all these years, I still-” She chokes on her words and Asami feels her heart clench. 

_ I still love you.  _

They’re silent as Korra collects herself. She doesn’t finish her sentence and Asami doesn’t ask her to. Asami can’t dare to look at her in fear of what she’ll see. She’s still gripping the counter like her life depends on it, her knuckles turning white. 

Korra leaves without another word. The door swings shut but doesn’t slam this time, and Asami breaks the second she’s gone. 

She has to cover her mouth to contain the sobs from spilling out for the rest of the world to hear. 

////

The funeral is just as miserable as she had predicted. There’s family and friends there that she hasn’t seen in ages, but all people who had loved her mother dearly. They all look at her and her father with pity and it makes Asami want to throw up. She cries during her father’s speech, and lets her grandmother comfort her. There’s photos of their family and lilies decorating the entire venue. Her mother’s favorite. 

Everyone hugs Asami tight when they say their goodbyes, and tells her that her mother would be proud of her. She hopes that they are correct. She hopes her mother isn’t ashamed of the woman she’s become. 

She wants to reach out to Korra that night, but she knew she didn’t have the right. The other woman had made no attempt to contact Asami herself since that night at the bar, to which she wasn’t surprised. Maybe if this had happened a few years ago she would’ve called Mako, seeing as he had always been the closest thing to a brother for her, but he was definitely not an option. Instead, she texts Opal, who shows up at her apartment with a bottle of wine and several cheesy movies for them to make fun of.

Asami drinks most of the wine even though she claims to hate it, and when she cries over the heartfelt scenes of the movies, Opal doesn’t mention it. She lets Opal order food in and forces herself to eat something, even though she doesn’t want to. 

She wants to thank Opal for being such a good friend. Surely she hasn’t been the best herself since being gone all these years. But when she’s falling asleep on the couch, and Opal nudges her and helps her into her bed, she thinks she knows. And she thinks Opal has already forgiven her. 

She wishes she could say the same about Korra. 

////

She doesn’t show up to their next Friday night get together. She blames it on the funeral, and in part that was true. But she also is afraid to see Korra again. Her emotions and walls have been torn down, and she wasn’t sure if she could keep herself from doing something to harm Korra’s engagement. Something that she was sure Korra would regret, in the end. 

Opal shows up at her door that night with more takeout and wine, but this time she fills her in on the night she had missed. She doesn’t guilt Asami for choosing to stay in instead, but makes it clear that she wishes she had been there. Asami picks at her food, her hunger coming and going like the tide. 

“This isn’t just about your mom, is it?” 

Asami sighs and sets down her chopsticks, shaking her head. 

“Is it about Korra?” Asami doesn’t respond, and Opal takes that as more of an answer than she needed. She mimics Asami’s sigh and grabs both their plates and puts them away. 

“Look. Korra never talked to me about what happened. But she hasn’t been the same since you left. And I know you felt like you had to go, but we both know that’s just bullshit. So, can you two just stop with the games and kiss and make up already?” 

Asami laughs as she wipes a tear from her eye. Leave it to Opal to see what others don’t. 

“I wish it were that easy.” 

“Why can’t it be?”

“She’s with Mako now. They’re  _ engaged _ , Opal.” 

Opal shakes her head, like it’s common sense. 

“If Mako hasn’t figured out by now that his girlfriend is in love with you, then he’s the worst detective I’ve ever met.” 

The statement makes Asami laugh, although she still disagrees that Korra is in love with her, but it’s a nice change from her depressing mood. 

////

Another week passes and Asami once again skips out on going to the bar. Opal texts her beforehand to see if she’s coming but doesn’t argue when Asami politely declines. She works on some emails that she had been ignoring for the past few days, and tries not to think about how easy it would be to text Korra. She throws herself into her work, so much so that when a knock comes at her door a few hours later she’s thoroughly surprised. 

She wonders who could possibly be stopping by this late, ultimately deducing it up to being Opal, before opening the door. 

“Mako.” She’s shocked but he doesn’t seem to mind, only offers her his easy going half grin. 

“Hey. You haven’t come to the bar the past two weeks, wanted to come check on you.” He raises a brown paper bag, “Brought you some leftover wings. You still like honey barbeque, right?” 

Asami nods gratefully and takes the bag from him. “Thank you.” 

He plays with the edge of his scarf, giving her a brief once over as he shifts awkwardly on his feet. He wasn’t just there to drop her off some leftovers, something was on his mind. 

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something, can I come inside?” 

There’s a feeling in Asami’s gut that’s telling her to say no, but she doesn’t. She nods again and holds the door open for him to enter. He paces around for a minute, once again fiddling with his scarf. Asami hovers by the couch, watching him. 

“What’s on your mind?” 

He rubs the back of his head and bites his lip before speaking. 

“Korra’s been acting weird lately.. And.. I don’t know.. Did you two get into a fight or something? Cause it’s really bumming her out.” 

Asami looks away. What is she supposed to say to that? 

“I guess it’s just weird, coming back.. With everything that happened between us.” Mako furrows his intense eyebrows. 

“You and me? That was like forever ago. I thought we were past that?” 

“Oh god no, of course we are.” Asami shakes her head like it’s obvious. 

“Then..” He’s confused, and Asami is once again surprised. 

“Did she..” Her eyes widened, “Did she not tell you?” 

It’s apparent on his face and he continues to scrunch his brows as he slowly connects the dots. Korra never told him about that night they shared all those years ago. He had no idea. 

“I.. I should go.” He’s moving towards the door before Asami can stop him, and the fear sets in as she’s realizing what she’s done. She should’ve never said anything. She should’ve just kept quiet and played dumb. Who knows what Mako is going to do now. 

“Mako, wait-” 

He’s in the doorway, gripping the door knob tightly. 

“It’s not what it sounds like-” Asami feebly starts, but Mako doesn’t let her finish. 

“Don’t lie to me, Asami.” He sighs, sounding more tired than ever. “You’re a terrible liar.” 

He leaves Asami speechless. Worry runs through her veins at where he could be going, but she already knew exactly where. Mako would want answers, and since Asami hadn’t provided them, Korra would.

Korra, who was already upset with Asami, and now would be given an even greater reason to hate her. 

She paces her living room floor, sends a text to Opal for her to call her in hopes of calming her down, but of course receives no response. She has to remind herself to breathe. She finds the nearest bottle of alcohol in her pantry and pours herself a glass, watching her phone and waiting for a response from  _ anyone _ . 

Eventually she ends up in her bed, passing out from both intoxication and mental exhaustion. Opal doesn’t call, and Mako doesn’t show back up again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized part is a flashback :)
> 
> final chapter!! thanks so much for everyone that's read this, I appreciate every comment you've left <3

_ It was like any other Friday night for them, except it was more like a farewell party this time. Asami had announced her plans to leave for Tokyo a few months ago, and everyone except one person had been overwhelmingly supportive.  _

_ Korra.  _

_ She had acted strange ever since Asami had told her, making up small excuses for her to stay every chance she got. Asami would continue to talk her way out of it- insisting that she had to do this for her family and the company that her father had meticulously created. She didn’t understand why Korra couldn’t just be happy for her and support her decision like any other best friend would.  _

_ It hurt, especially since Asami had never really gotten over the feelings she had developed for her best friend. She thought that maybe leaving would be good for more than one reason.  _

_ Mako and Bolin had hosted the party, and everyone had drunk way past their personal limit. They filled the night with lots of laughs and reminiscing on moments that they would surely miss when Asami was gone. She assured them she would visit as soon as possible. Korra seemed off the entire evening, but as she accepted every drink that Bolin offered her, she loosened up.  _

_ Bolin started playing some crappy pop music and attempting to serenade a shy Opal. They had just recently met thanks to Asami, and he was still trying to work up the courage to ask her out. Korra was sitting alone before Asami approached her, watching them and laughing.  _

_ “Do y’wanna dance with me?” Asami asked, a playful smile on her lips as she held a hand out to Korra. No one else was dancing, but she didn’t care. There was a moment of shyness in Korra’s eyes, and a blush on her cheeks, but Asami blamed them both on the alcohol.  _

_ Korra took her hand and Asami pulled her up, both of them giggling when Korra stumbled into her. Their feet moved erratically, completely missing the beat of the song. They laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and Asami tried to ignore the way Korra latched onto her. She wanted to savor every last moment. The toothy grin on Korra’s flushed face, the giggle she made every time Asami stepped on her foot, the way her hand fit perfectly into her own..  _

_ Their dancing slowed down, as Bolin forgot to stop his playlist and something more tender started to play instead. The two girls didn’t seem to mind, Asami holding Korra close in a gesture that was definitely more than friendly. She ran a hand through Korra’s hair, and she sighed contentedly at the action.  _

_ “I’m glad I got you to dance with me. I was pretty sure you were going to ignore me the entire night.”  _

_ “Pfft. We both know I couldn’t do that.” Korra tried changing the subject to something lighter. “Not with how great you look tonight.”  _

_ Asami giggled, running her hand through Korra’s hair again, except this time she curved it around her ear and rested her hand along the curve of her jaw. Through her drunken haze, she noticed how Korra looked up at her and bit her lip.  _

_ “What are the odds that I can still convince you to stay?” The question made Asami laugh again- Korra couldn’t be serious. But she grabbed Asami’s hands and stopped their dancing to pout up at her with those big blue eyes of hers.  _

_ “Korra..” She said as a warning. A warning that she didn’t want to go there. That she wasn’t ready to, just yet. That no matter what, Asami was still leaving for Japan tomorrow.  _

_ “Ugh, fine.” Korra dropped her hands, grabbing onto Asami’s hips instead as she stumbled forward slightly. She pressed her face into her shoulder, groaning again to herself. “Can you take me home?” She mumbled it soft enough for Asami to barely hear, but she quickly found herself nodding.  _

_ They bid their friends a good night, each one giving Asami a tight hug as it would be the last time they’d see her before she left for Tokyo. Asami called them a cab and Korra continued to hang herself on her. She cuddled into Asami’s arm the whole ride to her place, with a hand on Asami’s thigh that made her heartbeat fast.  _

_ There’s something different in the air as they pull up to Korra’s apartment, and instead of saying goodbye, she pulls Asami out with her. Korra bets she can make it to the elevator first, and then they’re stumbling over each other to win an unknown prize. They’re breathing heavy and giggling once the elevator doors open, Asami taking the lead this time and pulling Korra in before they can shut again.  _

_ They trip over their own feet, or maybe each other’s, until Korra has Asami caught between her and one of the walls inside the elevator. Asami is still giggling, she really can’t help it, but Korra has stopped. She looked Asami over; took in all that she would miss. But there was one thing that she hadn’t had the chance to miss yet.  _

_ She leaned forward, capturing Asami’s lips while she was mid-laugh. The surprise is evident on Asami’s face, but she wasted no time returning the kiss. It’s hot and heavy, filled with a lust that had been building up for far too long. Their lips moved together passionately, only breaking apart once they heard the doors to the elevator open on Korra’s floor.  _

_ No words were spoken, and none were needed, as they made their way into Korra’s apartment. And eventually, into Korra’s bed. They lose some clothing along the way, even though they continue to fumble over each other, this time with a newfound interest to discover each other’s bodies.  _

_ Their touches were urgent and rushed, and yet still wonderfully calming. The first time Korra came and screamed Asami’s name, she felt like she might just explode right there. Even with the alcohol in her system, she knew that she’d remember this night forever.  _

_ Korra returned the favor not too long after, savoring the way Asami’s nails dug into her back as her orgasm washed over her.  _

_ The events are tiring, and they both fall asleep not long after.  _

_ Although, a few hours later, Asami woke, realized that it’s Korra in bed next to her, and was overwhelmed. She wanted Korra, in every possible way, and yet, she couldn’t. Her father was counting on her to lead the company in Tokyo. Her bags were already all packed and her flight would be leaving in less than twelve hours. And now she would have to leave. She knew she had made a mistake.  _

_ She turned and counted the freckles that lined Korra’s spine. She wanted to spend eternity kissing them. She wanted to curl up into Korra, fall back asleep, and pretend like Tokyo didn’t exist.  _

_ But she didn’t. She couldn’t.  _

_ She cried silently as she tried to take a photo of the scene before her in her mind.  _

_ Then, she slipped out of the bed with as little noise as possible, got dressed, and left.  _

_ Korra woke when the sun rose, to an empty bed, and a tear stained pillow.  _

  
  


////

Hours later, she wakes to banging on her front door. She wearily opens her eyes and her clock tells her it’s almost three in the morning. The loud knocking continues, and it makes her jump out of bed. She rubs sleep out of her eyes, feeling sober but still exhausted, as she makes her way to her front door.

“Mako, what is-” But it’s not Mako on the other side of the door like she had expected. 

It’s Korra. 

She has her fists balled up with anger and there’s streaks on her face where Asami can tell she has been crying. 

“What did you tell him?” She insists, brushing past Asami and into her apartment. Asami is frozen for a moment before she shuts the door. Korra is pacing angrily. 

“Korra.. I..” 

“What did you tell him?!” She raises her voice, and it cracks, as she tries her best to stay angry. “I know he came here, Asami.” 

“I didn’t tell him anything!” 

“Stop lying!” Korra’s got tears in her eyes again, and Asami can see the anger start to fall from her shoulders. “He called off the wedding.” She says it with distaste.

“Oh.” Asami isn’t sure what she should say. Maybe if she didn’t have Korra crying in front of her she would be happy to hear those news. But her heart was breaking for the scene before her. 

“Why did you have to say anything? Why can’t you just let me be happy?” She sobs out, wiping the tears that fall profusely from her face. That sparks something in Asami. 

“ _ Happy _ ?” She steps into Korra’s space. “Is that what you are?” Korra looks up at her and sniffles slightly, opening her mouth to retort back but Asami continues. “Is that why you asked me what I think? How I feel about you two together?” 

She backs Korra into the arm of the couch. “Do you want to know what I think? I think it’s all  _ bullshit _ . You’ve been using Mako as an outlet ever since I left. And now that I’m here, you can’t run from it anymore.” 

“Run?!” Korra laughs, exasperated. “You’re the one that always runs!” She raises her hands in annoyance. 

“I’m not running anymore.” Asami grabs Korra’s arms and lowers them gently. She brushes the hair out of Korra’s face and doesn’t ignore the way Korra leans into the gesture. Asami notices that the tears have stopped, as Korra melts into her touch with ease. 

“Don’t you get it?” She speaks softly, shutting her eyes as she covers Asami’s hand with her own. “All I ever wanted was you.” 

Asami lets out a shaky breath, she cups Korra’s cheek and places her other hand on her hip. “And I left.” She states it simply, and Korra nods. They both know that they messed up. Asami knows that she shouldn’t have left all those years ago, at least not with their relationship on such rocky terms.

As much as she wishes they could pretend that it never happened, that just wasn’t possible. She leans forward, pressing her forehead to Korra’s, causing blue eyes to open back up at her. Asami can feel herself drowning in them again. It’s terrifying, and her heart thumps loudly in her chest. 

“But I’m here now.”

Korra places a hand on Asami’s cheek, she traces her brow, her cheekbone, and down to her lips. Like she’ll disappear any second. Like she’s imprinting her face into her brain. Her skin is still just as soft and supple as she remembers. 

“Yeah. You are.” She whispers, and then, she’s kissing her. 

It’s gentle at first, and Asami notes that Korra tastes just as sweet as before, as her chest warms from the feeling of their lips pressed together. Korra threads a hand into Asami’s hair, pulling her closer as she deepens the kiss.

They should stop. They should talk. They should do a lot of things.

Korra grabs at the hem of Asami’s shirt and pulls, still somehow trying to get her closer, as if their bodies aren’t pressed against each other. She’s backed against the side of the couch, and then she’s laying back on it, pulling Asami down on top of her. Asami pulls back, holding herself up to look at Korra’s flushed face below her. Her hair is tousled and her eyes are dark. She wants to speak. She wants to apologize to the beautiful woman that’s below her. She wants to spill out every bottled feeling she’s had over the past four years until Korra’s picking the pieces back up with her bare hands.

Korra’s eyes flash with something different. Like she knows. She can feel the regret that Asami has about everything that happened and what she did. Her eyes are screaming,  _ Kiss me. It’s Okay.  _ Korra grabs her face again, pulls her back down to the depths and Asami kisses her like tomorrow doesn’t exist. And for now, it doesn’t. 

Korra initiates everything. She slips her hands under Asami’s shirt first, and then removes her own. And even when she places Asami’s hand over the button of her pants, Asami hesitates. She tries to catch her breath and fails. She tries to clear her mind but can’t think of anything but Korra. 

“I want you, Asami.” Korra breathes out, leaning up to kiss Asami; down her neck, collarbone, and the curve of her breast. Asami gasps at the sensation, and she wraps her arms around Korra to pull her face into her. She can feel Korra leaving hickies along her skin but she doesn’t care, in fact she loves it. She wants her to leave marks all over. She wants to do the same for her. She wants to wake up tomorrow and know this isn’t a dream. 

With confirmation, Asami pushes Korra back down on the couch. She removes her pants and underwear, plants kisses and love bites on her neck, her hand drifting towards the heat between Korra’s legs. She’s wet once Asami touches her, and they moan together. 

Touching Korra is an other worldly experience, Asami finds. Every noise she makes is music to her ears, and she wants to hear them all. Korra pulls her into a kiss when she’s close, and Asami doesn’t stop moving her fingers. She only slows after she knows Korra is done, resting her forehead against hers and looking her face over. There’s fresh tears that have fallen down her face, and Asami brushes them away. She kisses Korra’s cheeks in hopes that they stop. 

“I love you.” She mumbles without thinking. She expects Korra to freeze, to snap out of the haze she was in and run right out of the door. But she doesn’t. Her eyes open and she’s still catching her breath but there’s a smile forming on her lips. She presses up into Asami and kisses her with a new ferocity. She moves them to sit up more, holding Asami in her lap. 

“Say it again.” She kisses her neck, wet and urgent. Her mouth moves down and she cups a breast while she sucks on her nipple. 

“I love you.” Asami says it louder this time, lacing her hand in Korra’s hair and moaning at the sensation. 

Korra changes their positions so that Asami is now underneath her, easily removing her pants and underwear. She touches Asami with both a gentleness that makes Asami’s heart swell, and a roughness that makes her skin feel like it’s on fire. 

“Again.” Korra husks into Asami’s ear this time as she parts her legs and touches her achingly slow. 

“I love you,” She moans as Korra’s fingers slip inside of her, “God, I love you, Korra.” 

It doesn’t take long for Korra to make her come, and she doesn’t have to ask her to say it again because she’s already telling her over and over as she reaches her peak. She cries when she comes and it’s only after Korra's head is on her chest that she realizes she is too. They don’t have the right words to say how they feel, so they cry. They hold each other and cry together. Until Asami feels Korra fall asleep on top of her, and she’s too tired to try and get them both to bed. 

She’ll wake her in a few hours, complaining about how uncomfortable the couch is, and they’ll both make their way into Asami’s bed for the rest of the night. But for now, Asami traces Korra’s spine with her fingertips and she lets all of Korra in. She lets Korra leak into every crack inside her soul, and the emptiness there once was, begins to feel whole. 

////

Dawn rises with what feels like new possibilities for Asami. The taste of Korra is fresh on her lips. She worries when she can’t feel Korra in bed next to her, but relaxes once she hears her voice in the bathroom. 

“You were right, about everything.. No, I know. Yeah.. I’m sorry. Yeah.. Me too.” 

Asami sits up, hugging her comforter to her chest. From her bed she can see Korra’s shadow from the bathroom. She’s pacing as she talks, and she steps out of the bathroom to stand in the doorway. 

“Okay. Yeah. Bye.” 

She’s wearing one of Asami’s old shirts, with some design that was so faded it was indecipherable at this point. Their eyes meet just as Korra ends her phone call, setting her phone down as she throws Asami a shy grin. 

“Hey.” She makes her way over to Asami’s side of the bed. Asami grabs at the hem of the shirt she’s wearing and smiles back. 

“Hey yourself.” She realizes Korra is wearing  _ just _ the t-shirt. She slides her hands up underneath it and to Korra’s hips to pull her in for a kiss. Korra bends down to meet her halfway. It’s sweet and full of love. Her heart flutters from it and Asami wouldn’t have it any other way. 

They pull back, resting their foreheads against each other and Korra sighs. 

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah. That was Mako.” 

Asami hums in recognition, rubbing Korra’s hip as she waits for her to continue. 

“I told him the truth. He took it surprisingly well.” 

“He’s a good guy.” Korra nods in agreement, and they let a comfortable silence overtake them as they enjoy one another’s company. They exchange kisses, as Asami can feel Korra working up the courage to ask her something. 

“What does this mean for us?” 

Asami runs her palms over Korra’s smooth skin, smiling when she shivers and goosebumps erupt across her body. She thinks of the future that’s ahead of them, and what it could possibly bring. With Korra finally hers, she feels like anything is possible.

“Well, for starters, I’m moving back to New York.” Korra looks pleasantly surprised by the admission. “And I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.” 

Korra wraps her arms around Asami’s neck, she kisses Asami long and hard, pouring every emotion she can’t find the words for into it. Asami falls back onto her bed, pulling Korra on top of her. 

“And I- correct me if I’m wrong,” Asami pushes Korra’s top off with ease. “Think we’ve got a  _ lot _ to catch up on..” 

They spend the entire day like that. Kissing, touching, learning every inch of each other. It’s long overdue. With every moment, word, kiss, touch, or feeling that Korra gives, Asami takes, and yet she returns it tenfold. At last, after four long years, their heart’s beat as one. And neither would have it any other way. 


End file.
